1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined modular table lamp and clock assembly which has a changeable appearance and which is easy to manufacture and assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp, such as a table lamp, has an appearance which is determined generally by the shapes of the stand and the lamp shade thereof. A conventional table clock or alarm clock has an appearance which is determined generally by the shapes of the clock panel and the housing of the clock hand mechanism. Accordingly, each of the conventional lamp and clock has a fixed appearance that cannot be changed as desired.